<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends With Benefits Reunite by Disneyfan1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896653">Friends With Benefits Reunite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234'>Disneyfan1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gonewildaudio Scripts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Script Offer - Fandom, f4m - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Deepthroating, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Sex in a Car, Vaginal Sex, f4m - Freeform, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This script is written by an adult, to be performed by adults, to be read and listened to by adults. This is strictly 18+.</p><p>A chance encounter with an old fwb leads the two “catching up” in the back of a van. Some things never change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gonewildaudio Scripts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends With Benefits Reunite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are two characters in this script. The listener (M) and the performer (F). The listener is on a break from college and is spending it in his old hometown. He quickly runs into an old fuckbuddy from high school. She is excited to see him, in more than one way, and can’t help but show him how much she missed him in the back of her van. She’s in her early to mid-twenties and is struggling to keep her life together. She’s a little unhinged, but sweet, until she gets turned on. </p><p>Actions and other details are contained with []</p><p>This script is not carved into stone. Feel free to change anything you desire as a performer. Improv is encouraged, as are sound effects. Please, most importantly, have fun!<br/>-Used-Draft</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Opens in a store of some kind. Ambient noise is heard in the background.] </p><p>No. Way! I can’t believe it! It’s really you! <br/>[they hug]<br/>Why didn’t you tell me you were going to be back in town. How long has it been? 2? 3 years? Wow, you look great. Really good. Better than you did, 2ish years ago. You recognize me, right? It’s me, Hailee, from high school. <br/>Ok good [giggles] I wasn’t sure you would be able to recognize me when I’m not choking on your cock. <br/>Oh goodness, I am so sorry, that was really inappropriate. That was a long time ago and I’m sorry for saying that, that was not appropriate. <br/>Anyways... you want to go catch up or something? <br/>You do? Fantastic! Let me go check out really quick and I’ll meet you outside. </p><p>I’m all set, you ready to go? <br/>Awesome, my van’s over here. <br/>Yes, I drive a van now, aren’t we getting old.</p><p>[laughs, car doors open and close, but instead of driving away, she kisses him deeply, catching him off guard. He pulls back, surprised]</p><p>What? I thought- oh you, genuinely wanted to catch up? Woah, I- I’m sorry. I totally misinterpreted this whole thing. Oh my God I’m so embarrassed. You can go, I’d get it. I’m sure you’re probably doing great in school with your scholarships and stuff. I bet you’re getting straight A’s and have a ton of friends and a smoking hot girlfriend that fucks you the way you deserve and, fuck, I’m sorry. </p><p>[she’s slightly crying at this point]</p><p>It’s just that you’ve been off grabbing life by the balls and being fantastic while I’m still stuck in this fucking town, with no clue what I’m going to do with my life, and driving a goddamn minivan! Fuck! Sometimes I wish I had spent more time focusing on school rather than your cock, but then I remember how great it felt, bouncing on that fucking dick of yours whenever I could, I quickly forget my regret. <br/>Sorry, sorry, I know, inappropriate. </p><p>Why are you still here? You don’t have any need to care for me. I feel so bad for putting you in this spot, first inappropriately kissing you, and then breaking down a little bit. Like I said, my life’s been a bit shit ever since high school, it’s just that, I know our number 1 rule was to not catch feelings for one another, but it’s just that, when I was with you, I felt good. Not just physically, but like, I was happy with you, and then you left and I realized how fucked up and alone I am and my life’s just-</p><p>[She’s cut off by him kissing her suddenly. After a brief noise of shock, she eagerly begins kissing him back]</p><p>Fuck, I feel like a teenager again. Please, keep kissing me. You always were such a fantastic kisser.<br/>Do you want to crawl into the back? An advantage of a minivan is there’s plenty of space to “catch up”</p><p>[some scuffling is heard as they migrate to the back of the van]</p><p>Wait, do you actually have a girlfriend? On second thought, Nevermind, I don’t want to know. I’m just going to imagine you do, and that you still chose me because you remembered how good of a cocksucker I was. Fuck, I want it. It’s been years. Please let me suck your cock. Please.</p><p>[She finally sees it in all of its magnificent glory]</p><p>Holy fuck. I’ve been trying to imagine how much bigger you’ve gotten since high school, and I wasn’t even close. <br/>[she begins sucking his cock] <br/>I thought you were big in high school, but fuck. You’re making me gag. God, it tastes so fucking good, just like how I remember. Is this as nice a trip down memory lane for you as it is for me? Have you fantasized about someday feeling my cocksucking lips wrapping around your massive dick once again? Of course you have, I can see it in your eyes. You naughty boy.</p><p>Oh fuck it, as much as I love sucking your soul out of your dick, I can’t wait any longer. I want-no, need it in me. Please. Please fuck me daddy, just like old times. Woah, even my language is back to how it used to be. I’ve never called anyone else that but you. I may be a slut, but I’m a loyal slut, especially to my daddy. Now are you going to keep teasing me, or are you going to fuck me like the fucking high school whore I used to be? Come on now, fucking put it in!</p><p>[Slap. Gasp.]</p><p>Fuck. I’m sorry daddy, you’re right, I was getting to demanding. I want you to put your massive cock inside me soaking wet pussy and fuck me, please.<br/>Wow, look how we’ve fallen right back into our roles from way back-</p><p>[he penetrates her] </p><p>Jesus fucking Christ it’s so fucking MM FUCK! It’s so fucking good oh my god I feel like a horny fucking teen again! <br/>Oh yes, wrap your big strong hand around my throat, hold me down as you ravish me daddy! Fuck!</p><p>[feel free to add in anything else you’d like to make this script your own]</p><p>Oh fuck you’re going to make me cum already! Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!</p><p>Hold on, please, slow down a little. I can’t-it’s so much. Fuck, I’m shaking. Wow. No one’s made me cum since high school. I remember why I missed you so much [giggles] huh? You still haven’t cum yet? Well we can’t leave you unsatisfied. How about you get yourself nice in close, so that I can come and suck it all down my throat. I want you to remind me of how good your cum tasted. Remind your little cumslut of how she used to drool over the idea of tasting your delicious cum. Yeah, jerk it for me baby, look at how it shines with my juices. I can’t wait to taste the mixture when I plunge it down my throat and feel you explode into my belly. Just pump after pump of that delicious fucking cum, and all for me, the lucky slut you fucked in high school. Are you close? Are you almost ready to cum for me daddy? Please? Yeah? Cum down my throat.</p><p>[we hear her take his dick back in her mouth, trying to go as deep as she can. We hear her choke as he cums, shooting strand after strand of cum down her throat. When he’s done, we hear her pop of the head of his dick and show him her empty mouth]</p><p> Ahhhhh. See? I swallowed it all for daddy, and it was just as yummy as I remember.</p><p>[a moment passes]</p><p>Woah, did we really just, wow. Are you ok, with everything that just happened? <br/>Cool, yeah, I am too. It’s just wow. I don’t know about you, but I think we should catch up more often. [laughs]</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>